1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a collector module comprising a collector device having two chambers, especially a collector manifold, which has at least one nipple arranged perpendicular to the collector device; at least one collector tube, which comprises an absorber tube and a tubular jacket, the absorber tube being slipped on the nipple; a coaxial tube being arranged in the nipple, which is fixed at one end in the absorber tube and at the other end in the collector device; and a connector surrounding the collector device and receiving the open end of the tubular jacket.
2. Description of the Related Art
A collector module of this type is known from German Utility Model G 201 01 139. The collector tube with its absorber tube is inserted in the nipple. Also the connector is constructed so that the collector tube can be inserted in it. All component parts are thus connected with each other by a plug connection. Because of this feature there is certain movability during thermal expansion of the parts. Different embodiments are described, which relate, among other things, to a force-locking and form-locking reception of the collector tube in the connector.
Although the collector tube is fixed in the connector that is designated a housing, rotation or twisting of the collector tube cannot be completely prevented. The housing receives the collector tube and forms a rigid framework with it. This structure has inherent disadvantages. The unavoidable pressing forces of the nipple via the O-rings and the hydraulic pressure of the heat transfer medium disadvantageously act on the collector tube. Also exterior forces act on the rigid housing due to thermal expansion of the collector tube, because the housing presses perpendicularly to the nipple on the collector tube. These types of forces can also occur during transport or mounting. Furthermore the nipple inserted in the collector tube can tilt or tip due to the existing degrees of freedom. These forces, which always act on the sensitive connection between the nipple and the collector tube, can increase the risk of breakage for the collector tube. If the degrees of freedom required to take care of that are provided, the required strength or rigidity for a self-supporting frameless structure for the module cannot be guaranteed without more.